Looking Down on People as Fundamentally Depraved
The 16th Suggestion: Looking Down on People as Fundamentally Depraved (見下し性悪説だ, Mikudashi Seiakusetsu da) is the sixteenth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Yobuko orders a somewhat flustered Onigase to take a towel to Unzen at the music room, hoping it will improve the younger girl's work ethic. She goes on to describe what Unzen is like. At the music room, Unzen confronts the Orchestra Club. After a bit of stumbling (due to his fear of public speaking), he announces that he is here to purge the club due to the number of complaints received. The Orchestra Club Captain asks the other members who he is. Despite the other members' worries, the captain is nonplussed. He places an arm on Unzen's shoulder and cheerfully asks that he let the Orchestra Club of the hook. He then turns to another member to get some candy for the enforcer, only to start screaming when Unzen snaps his wrist. Unzen scornfully tells him not to make excuses, and announces that he intends to massacre the whole club. Shiranui is wandering the halls, when she runs into Medaka dressed in a band uniform, heading to the music room. They discuss the Orchestra Club and its captain, before the conversation turns to the other members of the Student Council. When Shiranui asks who the vice-president will be, Medaka claims she wants Shiranui to take the position. Shiranui laughs at the offer, reminding Medaka that she hates both group activities and Medaka herself. Medaka remains adamant however that she wants a vice-president who can oppose her. The two then meet Onigase, much to Onigase's chagrin. When the three arrive at the music room, they find the members of the Orchestra Club scattered about in a comatose heap, with a bloodied Unzen standing in the center of the carnage. Seeing Onigase, he asks her for the towel. Onigase is appalled at the damage, but still dutifully delivers the towel to Unzen. As he cleans himself up, Unzen asks Medaka what she is doing there. He compliments her body, and asks if she would like to become his woman. Medaka confronts Unzen about his brutal methods, asking why he had to go so far. Unzen disparages her "gentle" methods, claiming that if wrongdoers aren't punished, they will simply break the rules again. After hearing Unzen's explanation for his brutal tactics, Onigase thinks to herself that this is the policy of the Enforcers that she believes in, but this is going too far even for her. Shiranui tells Medaka how Unzen is a superhuman just like her, and that ever since he took charge of the Public Morals Committee the organization became much more violent. Unzen calls Shiranui out on her whispering to Medaka, before turning his attention to Medaka herself, and attacking her. Onigase is stunned, having been unable to see the strike at all. Seeing his hit connected, Unzen voices his surprise, thinking Medaka would have dodged. When she tells him she had no reason to dodge because he had no reason to attack her, he attacks her again, daring her to repeat herself. Onigase expresses the same amazement at Unzen's second attack, noting that it was even faster than the first. Medaka once again tells Unzen she has no reason to dodge him, but before Unzen can attack Medaka a third time, Onigase intervenes, refusing to allow even Unzen to attack a student who hasn't broken any rules. Unzen is amused, but agrees to back off, before reiterating to Medaka that they can only be enemies. Medaka insists that they can still talk things out. To everyone's amazement however, Unzen then reveals that he has sent three members of the Public Morals Committee to take out the other members of the Student Council. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Harigane Onigase #Fue Yobuko #Myouri Unzen #'Orchestra Club Captain' #Hansode Shiranui #Medaka Kurokami #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kouki Akune #Mogana Kikaijima #'Kanraku Kunisaki' #'Rankaku Yoshinogari' Category:Chapters